User blog:BenMeOver/Fan Thunder and Lightning Profile
'''Thunder and Lightning '''are DLC Characters in Injustice: Gods Among Us, available for $4.99 or free to Season Pass owners. They are a brother-sister duo, whose powers allow them to fight enemies together. Unique to the game, Thunder and Lightning use a "tag-team" method. Thunder is a Power User, while Lightning is a Gadget User. Biography As young children, Alexei and Alya were both captured by a secret organization and experimented on. They found that the experiments had awakened superhuman abilities in both of them, and they learned to master these. Using their superpowers, the two finally escaped from their prison facility, and later took up the names of Thunder and Lightning in order to fight crime as members of the Teen Titans. Regime After the destruction of Metropolis took out several of their good friends and members of the Titans, Thunder and Lightning joined the Regime. Though first skeptical of its values, the two saw the new force of justice as a way to finally get revenge on their captors from long ago and devoted themselves entirely to the cause. Receiving training from other Regime members like Shazam, Black Adam, and Superman himself, the two are now stronger than ever and two of the Regime's top lieutenants. Intro/Outro Intro: '''Thunder crashes down to the arena, causing sparks to fly everywhere. He then starts to say "Where there's Thunder-" as Lightning teleports into the arena, who finishes with "-there's Lightning." The two then enter their fighting stances. '''Outro: '''After defeating their opponent, Lightning says "Don't be too shocked." They then teleport away, and are seen sitting on a beach underneath a stormy sky. Powers and Abilities '''Thunder: *Able to project extremely strong sound waves that can cause mass destruction *"Thunder Clap": Forceful beams of energy that Thunder projects from his chest *Super strength *Advanced hand-to-hand combat Lightning: *Able to control, absorb, and generate electricity *"Electro-Blast": Strong electrical blasts Lightning is able to produce and use to fight others *Advanced strength and agility *Advanced hand-to-hand combat While together: *Flight *Teleportation Gameplay Thunder and Lightning's gameplay is very unique to the game. They are able to "switch out" and play as seperate characters (however, they share one health bar). Although each character has an original moveset, they both appear in some special moves and the character throw. Thunder starts off every match, and (regardless of whoever started the moves) Lightning appears in front after throws and super moves. Character Trait '''Brother and Sister: '''Thunder and Lightning switch places, making one fight and the other "sit out." The two can switch out at any time, except for when trapped in an enemy combo. Thunder's attacks are slower and stronger, and he deals more damage when using basic attacks. He is a Power User. Lightning's attacks are much faster, and she is more agile. Her special attacks cause more damage. She is a Gadget User. Super Move '''When Lightning Strikes, Thunder Kills: '''Regardless of who started the move, Thunder appears in front of the opponent and punches them. The enemy is pushed to the other side of the arena, where Lightning kicks them back to Thunder. He then blasts the opponent with a Thunder Clap, knocking them into the air. Lightning jumps up to meet the enemy, where she attacks them with a huge current of electricity that knocks them back to the ground. Ending ''Although the Regime had been a good force of justice while it lasted, Thunder and Lightning felt that Superman was growing more and more evil and weak, and the Regime would not be able to last much longer. Recruiting others who felt this way, Thunder and Lightning led the battle against Superman. Defeating him easily, Thunder and Lightning became the new rulers of the new Regime, and used their extremely strong powers to destroy anything that stood in their way. '' Quotes *"When there's Thunder, there's Lightning."- Intro *"Don't be too shocked"- Outro *"Here comes the boom!"- Thunder's clash with any character *"I feel sparks in the air." - Lightning's clash with any character *"When Lightning strikes, Thunder kills!"- Clash with Superman Costumes Default Thunder and Lightning's New 52 Costumes. They are black jumpsuits with glowing orange (Thunder) and blue (Lightning) marks and lines. Lightning's has a large circle in the chest region in order to control his Thunder Claps. Regime Both costumes are now sleeveless combat vests with padded pants and boots. Thunder has an orange vest and boots with black pants, while Lightning's vest and boots are blue with white pants. Category:Blog posts